Primal ultralisk
|game=SC2 |image= PrimalUltralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|HotS File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Co-op |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= PrimalUltralisk SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg|HotS File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-LotV Rend2.jpg|Co-op |imgsize2=250px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction=Primal zerg |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Heavy frontal assault creature |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Biological *Massive |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=8 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=300 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas=200 (Co-op Missions) |supply=6 (Co-op Missions) |campcost= |time=45 (16 charge cooldown) (Co-op Missions) |produced=Primal warden (Co-op Missions) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Dakrun's den (Co-op Missions) |hotkey=C (Co-op Missions) |speed=2.95 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=400 (Heart of the Swarm) 625 (Co-op Missions) |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name=Kaiser Blades |gun1strength=25 35 (Co-op Missions) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.86 |gun1range=1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+2 +4 (Co-op Missions) |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Tyrannozor |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Primal ultralisks are primal zerg lifeforms similar to ultralisks. Overview Primal ultralisk encompass a variety of primal zerg strains, and exhibit a high amount of variety in their appearance, with some closely resembling the ultralisks of the Zerg Swarm and others being better suited to life on Zerus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Primal ultralisks first appeared during the first engagement on Zerus, as part of Brakk's pack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. Later they appeared as part of Dehaka, Yagdra, Slivan and Zurvan's packs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. During Kerrigan's invasion of Korhal, several primal ultralisks assisted Dehaka in disabling Mengsk's Psi Destroyer. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death From Above (in English). 2013-03-12. Primal ultralisks also participated in the final assault on Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit The primal ultralisk uses the same base model as the primal zergling, tyrannozor, ravasaur, Indomilisk Rex and Brakk. Primal ultralisks are drastically different from their Zerg Swarm counterparts, being significantly smaller, possessing lower health, and lacking the large shield-like carapace above a normal ultralisk's head. They also attack differently, as their kaiser blades, instead of being mounted to their backs, are attached to their front legs in the form of large, retractable claws. They also look more similar to ravasaurs, Brakk and tyrannozor. Heart of the Swarm Primal ultralisks are encountered throughout the campaign of Heart of the Swarm as both enemies and allies. Abilities Co-op Missions Primal ultralisks are available to Dehaka in Co-op Missions. They can evolve into tyrannozors.2017-08-21, Dehaka is the latest co-op commander in StarCraft 2. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2017-08-22 They appear as a re-skinned ultralisk rather than using the unique model in Heart of the Swarm. Upgrades and Abilities 2017-08-21, Patch 3.17 Preview: New Co-op Commander Dehaka.Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-28 Development The primal ultralisk originally had a "Devour" ability, where it swallowed a non-massive enemy unit. The enemy unit would not be destroyed, but would be removed from battle and take damage over time as long as it remained swallowed. Destroying the primal ultralisk frees the swallowed unit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 Notes *A primal ultralisk skin (similar to the version seen in Co-op Missions) is available in multiplayer for players who reach level 10 with the zerg Katowice 2018 War Chest. Images File:PrimalUltraliskVariantSC2.png|Unused model variants in-editor References Category:Primal zerg breeds